Legend Of Korra: A thousand Light Years
by DewElr
Summary: What would happen if people from the Avatar Universe met Science Fiction? Join Julian(OC) and Juo(OC) as they crash landed their ship to the Avatar world


Introduction.

It was the year 2277, the year that Humans, and other alien species would join together to create the United Galactic Republic, while undiscovered locations of the Galaxy are yet to be discovered by exotic species. The well known species in the UGR are the Krox(Reference to Spore), the Qok, the Xikzok, and Humanity. Space exploration in Earth began in the year 2105 when they head for the nearest star system, The Alpha Centauri, finding earth like planet in that area. They went to see if intelligent life exists in it, but with no pure luck, but they did find some intelligent plant life, and alien resources. Then the United Nations quickly made decision to truly start globalization. Humanity unite as one to begin their true exploration to find other intelligent life in the Galaxy. 200 nations unite as one calling the newly formed The Earth Alliance. Then in 2154, They made first contact with other intelligent life they were known as the Krox. The Krox stood on two legs, and had arms. Their eyes resemble as frogs, but their ears were pointed as elves. When they made first contact with Humans, things went a bit sour between the two species, but their relationship had improved a lot. For years the two species would trade off resources from their home planet Earth to the planet Cinov which was formerly called HR0945 which is about 600 LY away . Things went well with the Krox allowing Humanity to expand their newly empire around the Orion Belt, well not mostly, but portions of it. Colonizing the constellations like Orion, Saggitarius, Virgo, etc Through the 2160 and 2170's, they met other alien species like the Qok, the Xikok At first they were all neutral with humanity and Krox, then the other two will then join the Galactic Treaty Pack, a treaty that they will never attack, but trade for the good of their species. It was then in the 2180s, Qok ultranationalist would overthrow the current government of the Qok and break the treaty by going to war with the species who are still in the treaty. As a result the ultranationalist was disbanded, and re-established the previous government that the Qok have, and they are back in the treaty. After the war, the United Galactic Federation was founded in the year 2183 during the Treaty of Galactic Unions. They would colonize the whole Orion arm and expanding to the Sagittarius arm to the outer Galax, but today in the year 2277, a new enemy has been founded. They call themselves the Onuk Empire, a tyrannical empire that mission is to conquer the entire Galaxy. They current battle is at the Battle of Sagittarius Arm. It started when the Onuk invaded the Sagittarius arm, and landing troops in various Systems killing anyone in their sights including innocent people. The UGR realized that this empire needs to be stopped, by doing so, they allied with other systems of planets that are neutral and decided to join the alliance.

Present Day, 2277 CE

"Alright everyone listen up, Onuk had made their presences in the Sagittarius Arm Territory. Our mission is to retrieve that Arm back into the Republic . Do you understand"

"Yes sir"

MC POV

"My name is Lieutanant Julian Asami I was born in the Earth System of the once nation Japan. I know two languages, English, and Japanese. I joined the Republic Marines because I am proud to live in a democratic Galactic Government. I am not going to surrender to a tyrannical empire, but I will fight no matter what. The President is counting on us to win this war and put an end to this evil emperor or empress.

I then got onto my ship with my partner Juo from the Krox Nation. The ship was a grey, but had black lining all over. We then head for lightspeed which is about 10,000 at the speed of light. As I activated it the ship zoomed into space disappearing in the distance then arriving at the Sagittarius Arm where we instantly begin fighting against the Onuk annexed and colonized the territories we own. Me and Juo were part of the Orion Squad named after the 12 Zodiacs signs. Obviously there are 12 squads. A ship (that was about the size of a star destroyer) began firing it's beams at us. Our main mission is to get rid of the Onuk out of the Sagittarius arm, but a new mission is that we need to either destroy that huge ship or make it retreat. Hours passed by, our army is losing in numbers. It was only me and the Virgo team, the captain of the Virog team told me I should retreat back at the Orion Arm, but then I was caught off guard. I was surrounded by Onuk ships. This was it, my journey is over, it was until the Virgo Captain told me "Not yet you need to live Julian" He then took my place as I head off out of the field setting a random destination in the Galaxy. I looked behind the ship seeing that the Captain of the Virgo Team ship has been demolished by these damned Onuk's they will pay for what they have done, but we don't have time. Juo and I need to set ourselves to a random destination. We then jumped to lightspeed. Then as I deactivated my hyperdrive, I landed in some green planet I landed in the ocean making it splash in water, but its in shallow waters because there was land nearby.

(United Republic Of Nations)

Mako was driving around the city for any one who committed any crimes. He pulled over a lady who went over the speed limit. Mako then went to the pulled over car and ask for her license and her registration. Aa she was going to hand over to it, something in the sky has fallen to the ocean

"Ma'am, have a good day" he then got onto his police car and followed the source of the smoke that entered the planet's atmosphere. Meanwhile other police officers arrived at the scene at the ocean parking their cars at the sand. Lin Beifong, orders can see that mysterious object that flew from the sky is at the surface

The police of Republic City are usually either metal bender or earthbenders. High ranking earth and metal benders went close to the ship to get a better look at it suspecting this is a distraction from the threats from Kurvira.

Inside the ship, Julian and Juo were gathering all the supplies they need to make camp outside, not knowing that there are people outside. Julian grabs all the emergency food and dematerializing them, while Juo grabs the weapons and dematerializing them into their storage capuse datapad

"Juo do you have any reading on this planet?"

"Yes it appears this planet is safe. The atmosphere is about the same as the one in Earth"

"Good I don't want to be stuck in a planet that has no air."

"But we got reading that there are life forms outside from our ship"

"Lifeforms? Do you think they're are aware that we are the United Galactic Republic?"

"Or maybe the Onuk"

"I hope not" Julian said

xxxxxxxx

"Cheif do you think Aliens are inside that ship?" Mako asked "I remember hearing scientific theories that their are other life in different worlds

"Don't bother about aliens, I doubt there are no aliens inside that ship"

The ship opened making everyone jump . The door made a hissing sound while white smoke blows out. Juo pops out from the ship revealing himself to the police. The entire police was terrified on what they saw

"What is that thing"

"Is that an Alien?"

Then Julian pops out of the ship making everyone shocked that someone of their own kind had been with him

"Is that a human?"

"He's walking on two legs, eyes, he looks Fire Nation like, but his eye colors are brown I Haven't seen anything like that"

"This is so weird"

Lin Beifong then went up to Julian to quesiton him

"My name is Julian Asami, I am from the planet Earth of the United Galactic Republic"

"My name is Lin Beifong and I am the Head of the Police Department of the United Republic of Nations"

"It is nice to meet you Miss Lin Beifong, this is my ship partner Juo from the Planet Cinov"

"Hello" the Alien said

"It can talk?" Lin asked

"Of course, the Krox are one of Earth's closest allies" Julian said, "but the important thing is that I need you take me to your nearshot space port. I need to get my hyperdrive fixed"

"Apparently we can't help right now. There is a threat to this nation right now. Her name is Kuvira, a dictator who wants to unite the nation by violence." Mako said as he walked forward to Julian

"Kuvira?" Juo asked

"3 years ago, the Earth Nation was under anarchy, and Kuvira brought it to order, and now she is invading foreign lands and turning it to a totalitarian dictatorship"

Julian and Juo turned to look at each other "Sounds Familiar?" Juo asked

"Sounds Familiar" Julian said

"My name is Mako I am a police officer of the United Republic of Nations "

"Nice to meet you" he said

Xxxxxxxxx

Withing Kuvira's threat is high, negotiations between Julian and Juo and the URN, they all come to the conclusion that if the Alien and the Human help fight against Kurvira, they will help them get home. Julian looked around Republic City, the culture and the structures reminded him about when the United States were in the 1920's

"Wow I'm getting that 1920's vibe. I remember reading something like this when I was in high school" he said to himself

"Julian and Juo" Mako called

"Yes Mako?" Julian asked

"I have a quesiton about your ship thing. Is it really a spaceship?"

"Yeah created by the government of the United Galactic Republic, but we have weapons that were created by individual corporations due to our free market system. The most famous one of all is called Hi-tek Corporations located in the Alpha Centauri System" Julian said

"I would like to look at them later"

"Of course"

"So what can your ship do? Can it fire any weapons?"

"Yeah this ship can fire and destroy lost everything due to its level of advanced technology." Juo said

"Amazing, one of my good friends Asami might really like this technology you guys have

"Well I would love to meet her one day" Julian said

Mako nodded "All right move out"

xxxxxx

"Today we stand on the pracerpous of history. For the past three years we fought side by side to unite the Earth Empire, and we have proven that no one can stand in our way. Not even the Avatar; but our mission is not yet complete. There is a grave injustice that needs to be corrected, There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the hundred year war, Avatar Aang,along with Fire Lord Zuko stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the people of the Earth Empire and it's time to take it back. Republic City will be ours!"

Kuvira finished her speech as the Earth Empire ARmy cheers out "All hail The Great Uniter

Julian and Juo were listening to the radio "Great Uniter more like the Great Destroyer" he said

Inside President Raiko's office, Tenzin, Mako, Korra, Raiko and Prince Wu is seated around a coffee table discussing about evacuating families out of the cities preparing for a war.

"How's the evacuation coming?" Korra asked

"It could be better" Wu said as he reads off a piece of parchment "At this point we've evacuated almost... eighteen families

"Only eighteen?" Korra's furrows her brows in worry "THere are millions of people in this city"

"I said it could be better"

"The problem is that it's a voluntary evacuation and there aren't many volunteers. They just don't feel like they're in any immediate danger" Mako said

The door to Raiko's office suddenly opens catching everyone's attention. In the door a Mako's brother bolin appears with two women

"Hey guys, good you're all here" Bolin said as he walked in

Raiko stood up with annoyance "What's with you interrupting my important meetings all then time" he asked

"Su! What are you doing here, I'm glad you are ok, and how did you escape" Korra asked as she hugged her

"Well Opal, Bei Fond, and I rescued everyone but we had a run in with Kuvira" he said as he turned his head to RAiko "We saw her super spirit weapon up close. Like, really close. Way too close."

"Is she going to use it against Republic City?" Tenzin asked

Then Zhu Li stepped in to answer "Yes. I found out she's going to attack in two weeks"

"Oh yeah, Zhu li is on our side now. Actually, she never did, and I'm just gonna let her explain the whole thing" Bolin said

Zhu Li begins explained calmly. She explained that she pretended to be loyal to Kuvira so I she could sabotage her weapon, but it didn't work. But she did overheard her plans to attack

"May I interrupt" Mako said as he stood up

"Go on" Raiko said

"I want to say that we have a secret weapon of our own" He said as he looked a Lin.

"A secret weapon?" Raiko asked

"Yes, it's really hard to explain but do you remeber when we thought we saw was a meteor crashing down the world; well we found something really interesting in that crash site"

"You mean you actually found something" Korra asked

"Yes"

"I want you take us to them immediately" Raiko commanded

"YEs sir"

xxxxxxx

Julian and Juo were working on repairs. With the help of the benders, they landed their ship into the sand where it's easier to repair. Julian materialized a welder torch to repair some parts that were damaged during the landing, while Juo were busy making replacements given by metal benders.

"This will be done about a few days or so" Julian said

"I have faith that this can actually be finished by the end of the day" Juo said

They continue building, The Krox species is known for having good hearing. Juo heard that someone is coming by their ship, in response they draw their weapons to whoever were the intruders were, but it turns out to be Mako and Lin, but this time they came in numbers.

"Mako" Julian said

President Raiko immediately saw Juo as an unheard creature never in history have they ever encountered an animal he has seen.

"President Raiko, this is Julian Asami"

"I am President Raiko of the United Republic of Nations"

"Greetings Mr. President, my name is Lieutenant Julian Asami of the United Galactic Republic"

"Galactic Republic?" he asked

"It's hard to explain but I'll explain later

Oh and this is Avatar Korra" Mako pointed at a lady with a brown skin tine, short hair and blue clothes with boots. "_Oh damn she's hot" _Julian said in his thoughts as he blushes.

"Oooooh looks like someone is in love" Juo teased

"Oh shut up Juo I'm not in love"

Julian cleared his throat "but anyways, Avatar Korra, nice to meet you" Korra came towards me shaking my hand as she replied

"Hello Lieutenant Asami it is nice to meet you" she said "_I have to admit, even if i'm in love with Asami, but SPIRITS HE'S HOT" _

"This is Tenzin the Airbender of Airtemple Island. He is known to be the Son of the Previous Avatar"

"It's nice to meet you Tenzin" Julian said as he shook his hand

After everyone was introduced, It was Julians turned to shine

"Everyone my name is Lt. Julian Asami of the United Galactic Republic, and this is my Alien Partner Juo"

"It's nice to meet you all" he said

"So is that an Alien" Su asked

"Well maybe for you, but for me no, his race is known as the Krox from the planet Cinov."

"Where is the Planet Cinov?" ZHu LI asked

"Well according to the map of the Galaxy, it is in the Star System Miar that is currently about 1,000 Light Years away from where we are" Julian said

"What is a light year" Korra asked

"I know what it is" Zhu LI stepped in "I always pay attention to Varricks work, but a Light Year is a unit of astronomical distance equivalent to the distance that light travels in one year, but to put into perspective, One light year is one year"

"Amazing you traveled for 1000 years to get here?" Tenzin asked

"Oh no no you see, our ships is designed to go fast as the speed of light. The ship me and Juo ride can go fast as about 500,000 as the speed of light"

"Your people created ships that can go as fast as the speed of light, but faster?" ZHu Li asked

"Yeah pretty much"

"Such an impressive ship you made, dose it have any weapons?" Moon asked as she walked closer to it

"Indeed it's dead as hell, but I heard about your little situation about Kuvira, I made a deal, If I helped you with this war, I expect that I will need some help to go back home. Our hyperdrive is damaged and I want some experts to help repair it

"We are willing to Cooperate" Korra said

"Very well. As of today, me and Juo will be representatives of the United Galactic Republic to the United Republic of Nations.

Xxxxxxx

The first step is to help evacuating citizens of the URN to a safety measure. Meanwhile, Julian will be going with Korra, and Juo will be going with Bolin to meet with Varrick. Mako, Wu, are at a national radio broadcasting station. All radio programs are interrupted with Breaking news. Mako was announcing to evacuate using the handbook but everyone so confused, then Wu stepped in and made his speech.

"Hello, everyone. This is Prince Wu. Now I know you're all a little scared. Believe me, I know what it's like to be afraid. I used to not be able to go to the bathroom by myself. But if we let that fear control us none of us will ever be able to go to the bathroom, and then we all lose. But the people of Republic City aren't losers, we're winners! Winners that are going to get out of this city in a calm and orderly fashion. So I want you to grab your family, grab your neighbor, grab that guy down the street you don't know very well and head to the nearest bus, train, or ferry station. We're going to get you out of here, safe and sound."

The switchboard deactivated as calls stop coming in and the lights on the board rapidly disappear, Lin, Maki and Wu smiled with pride

"Good Job Kid, you might not make such a bad king after all" Lin said

Using these two weeks, Tenzin's family stayed to help, as citizens were evacuated with the help of Juo, Wu, and Mako directing all citizens to the nearest buses, trains, ships, and such. As for Julian and Juo, they managed to repair the ship before the battle comes, they are made their weapons with upgrades and such. United Forces mecha tanks are outside the city ready to go to war with Kuvira. They barracade themselves with barbed wire. While Lin suggest his base of operations should be held at Air Temple island. Julian and Juo drives their ship at Air Temple Island to meet with Team Avatar and President Raiko

" I still don't like having to abandon my office and the city." Raiko stated

Air Temple Island is the ideal location for your base of operations. And you'll be safe here." SAid Lin

Then Team Avatar ascends the stairs leading to the top floor, all the while, Julian lands the ship behind the tower so no one will find out about his technology,

"THe four of us have been takling and ..we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it get too close to the city"

"Well that sounds like a risk we don't need to take, The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army in place." Tenzin said

"I know Iro can go toe to toe with Kuvira's army, but that weapon-" Korra was interrupted when someone is ascending to the top of the floor

"A weapon of mass destruction or as in abbreviation WMD"

"Lieutenant!" Korra and Mako said simultaneously, while Asami was looking at Juo out of confusion

"This WMD can destroy an entire city, or worse the world, so I came up with a plan first we can sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon, it will even the battle field"

'What if you get caught?" Tenzin asked

"It's worth the try, besides I got some type of armor that will make me dissapear"

"I agree, and it might be our only shot at preventing an all out war" Raiko said "good luck"

Raiko and Tenzin leaves out of sight as they both leaves, Korra and Mako came up to him "So did you managed to get your ship fixed" Mako asked

"Sure did, but the hyperdrive still needs fixing" Julian said

Asami then stepped up "Uhh what's going on here and who are theses two?" She asked

"Oh Asami this is Lieutenant Julian Asami from the United Galactic Republic, and this is his Alien Friend Juo from the Cinov System. Lieutenant, this is Asami Sato the CEO of Future Industries" Korra said

"It's finally good to meet you Miss. Sato" The Lieutenant said

"Please call me Asami" she said "Is that an Alien like you said?"

"Why yes, Juo is from the Cinov system. They are known to have the best hearing"

"I sure do. Our race is known as the Krox"

"I knew there would be other intelligent life outside of our system. I just knew it" Asami said with excitement

"Asami please calm down i know exciting but save your energy" Juo said

"Right"

"But I heard you are interested in science, maybe after the war, I was hoping that you can help me with my ship"

"Your ship?"

"Yes my ship can travel into space and can also travel 100,000 times faster as the speed of light" Julian said with pride

"Fast as the speed of light? But how?" Asami asked

"Hard to explain"

"You must show me your ship." she said as she grabbed Julian by his shoulders

"Asami you will see it in the battlefield, I'm gonna use my ship to take down that mech."

"I can't wait to see you in aciton" Asami smiled in excitement

_**FOR SOME REASON THIS STORY JUST POPPED OUT IN MY HEAD. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I HOPE THIS GETS INTERESTING. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NO?**_

.


End file.
